


Simple Hugs and Nice People

by RedMageLettuce



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Hugs, I still cant seem to end stories well, Kinda Fluffy, Robotics, ayy i added a bully too, blast from the past, bonnie is a humanoid robo-bunny-man, old fic, reader is socially awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMageLettuce/pseuds/RedMageLettuce
Summary: I wrote this about 2 years ago and went through recently and cleaned it up a bit. Its not the greatest but eh, its good enough to for me to post. *shrug* Still can't shit to save my life though... Anyway, Enjoy! :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 2 years ago and went through recently and cleaned it up a bit. Its not the greatest but eh, its good enough to for me to post. *shrug* Still can't shit to save my life though... Anyway, Enjoy! :3

Reader's POV:

This job sucks. That is the only thing that comes to mind. I never liked my "occupation" and I doubt I ever will. You see, working part time at a shitty restaurant during the day really drains your life force. I just hate this stupid place and it's nasty smells and creepy ass animatronics. Even if they looked semi-human, their cold glares shoot daggers into me. I can't even imagine what this place looks like at night. I'd pity the fool who signs up to be the night watch. But no matter what I do, this place keeps drawing me back into its cold, grungy, life sucking doors. I give a sigh, which my asshat of a co-employee hears.  
"What's that low feeling sigh about? Hmmmmmmmm? Are you whining about your "terrible" job and why you just can't leave this place to your self again? You sure seem to do that a lot."  
"Why don't you just shut your damn mouth, your voice is obnoxious." I mumble under my breath.  
"What was that? I thought I just heard you make so sort of remark about me, and you know what that got you last time you useless shit stain." She sneers, a look of contempt on her smug face.  
I just wish you would go away. If only she could stop being such a bitch to every girl in this joint. An idea popped in my mind, a way to get rid of her once and for all. She won't even see it coming, and no one would miss her. She could jus-  
"Hey there kiddos! Why don't you get out of your funk and have some fuuuun!!" The male animatronic with bunny ears wandered over here, prolly looking for people. This startled me out of my dark thoughts, flinching when my co-employee puts her arm around my shoulder.  
"Sorry about my friend here, she is all sad 'cause her boyfriend just dumped her. I have been trying my hardest to bring her spirits up but i think the only thing to heal her tortured soul is a great hug and some vegetarian pizza. Heeeey! You know what? I can go get the pizza if you give her the hug!!! I'm sure she would really appreciate it." She removes her arm and heads towards the kitchen.  
Oh. Hell. Nah. That bitch didn't just say i'm her friend. I'm gonna have to run if i'm going to avoid a bone crushing hug of this robo-bunny-man. I hope i can convince him she is lying. Oh shit! He moves fast. I better brace myself. Maybe he won't use full power or maybe bracing myself will keep some of my bones from snapping in half or-  
He embraces me, but instead of hard, cold, bone crushing metal, it's warm and soft. Sure there was a power behind it, I could feel him suppressing most of his power, but it feels like if he had a soul that he would be pouring all of it and his love into this one hug. My eyes widen and my face flushing some before hugging the animatronic back.  
"You know she was lying about everything right?" I said.  
He pulled away from the hug before nodding slightly.  
"Does that mean you don't enjoy hugs?" He looked at me curiously with his reddish pink eyes, his hands resting on my shoulders.  
"I, uh-"  
"Smile for the camera! This is for all of the internet so please make it juicy!" My co-worker returned with her phone out and fixed on us, her regular shit eaten grin plastered on her face. "This is going to be a hit! Just imagine the titles and the comments! Oh! And better yet, my followers would just love to see this!!"  
"Just stop already. It's one thing to poke fun at me but you know that will get me fired and this animatronic decommissioned!" I said.  
"And why the hell should I care about you or some stupid robot bunny freak? If You haven't noticed yet, i don't just want your pathetic sob stories or chocked out tears, i want you to be destroyed, just for fun of course."  
"Now, now. Let's just all be friends and have some pizza!" The man-bot standing next to me said.  
"Or we could show this bitch what for." I mumble under my breath. I hope this character couldn't hear me. I would hate for him to repeat such language to the kids.  
Before i knew it, my co-worker's phone vanished from her hands and smashed on the ground. She let out a shriek and began search for the memory chip. She immediately looked up and glared at me. I was about to book it when i was suddenly picked up bridal style and carried from the room to another empty one. How many rooms were there in this joint anyway? This one had what looked like a beat to hell couch and a wobbly table with old tv's and a creepy cupcake with eyes.  
I finally looked to see who was carrying me and, no surprise, my eyes were met with those of a familiar redish pink. The animatronic set me on the couch, patted my head twice and sat down on the table across me. We sat there in silence for what felt like forever but was prolly 8 seconds. I was glancing at him from time to time while his eyes remained trained on me. After a couple more seconds ticked by, I finally got the courage to ask one of the few questions on my mind.  
"Where am I? I have never been in here before."  
"This is the nightwatch room." He responded rather bluntly.  
"Who are you?" I asked cautiously. I mean, we are talking bout me being alone in a smallish room with a mysterious robo-bunny-man that lives here and entertains the kids- oh get your minds out of the gutter.  
"My name is Bonnie Rabbit and I am the guitarist with the Fazbear Crew." He made a warm smile. Well, a warmer smile than what would be expect of a machine. I slightly smile back before silence over takes the cramped office again.  
"Did you break her phone back there?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Why does she torture you?"  
"'Cause she's a bi-" I stop myself before cussing. "She's mean and she finds fun in others dismay. I guess i'm an easy target for those kind of people." I shrug.  
"I don't like mean people. Everyone should get along and enjoy pizza together as friends" Bonnie said.  
"Not everyone can be as nice or naive as you are."  
"You think I'm nice?"  
I blush slightly. "Yeah, sure. I mean, you did stop that picture from ruining the remaining shreds of my life and your preforming life." I trailed off, think of the recent occurrences.  
"You wouldn't think I'm nice if you worked in this room." He said rather cooly. I thought best not to ask why, the silence returning yet again.  
"What are you made of?" I blurted out. "I mean, your hug was really warm and I was curious if you had a heater or something..."  
"Would you like to see what I'm made of?" He asked, cocking his head to the side a bit. I nod. He starts to unbutton his vest and shirt. My blush darkens as he slowly undresses. I mean yeah he is just a robot but he still is shaped like a guy. After he finishes taking off his shirt, he beckons me to come closer. I stand a step forward. He takes my hand and gently places it on his smooth bare chest. It feels warm and fluttery, like an actual heart beats beneath his robotic parts.  
"Would you like to see more?" He asks. I nod slowly, hoping he wouldn't pull down his pants.  
"Can you press this button?" He turns around revealing a small pale button in the middle of his back. I gently pushed it, hearing a soft click. His chest plate gently fell off and he set the parts near his shirt and vest. He turned around, revealing metal parts.  
"Can I-?" I slowly reach my hand out to his metal skeleton. He nods and guides my hand to his metal sternum. It was cold yet hot. I ran my hands carefully over what looked like ribs and the nerve like wires. He makes a purring sound, but that could just be a temperature regulating fan. If computers have them, he might too right? I continued stroking and poking at his random robotic parts. The purring sound slowly got louder and louder as I touched the cool steel. I looked up from his chest to see his redish pink eyes glowing brightly down at me. My face flushes as I try to pull my hands out of his chest. I tug but just end up getting more tangled. His purring noises got louder as I pulled.  
"A-are you ok? You are making a lot of noise..." I stuttered. He opens his mouth to speak but closes it abruptly as I accidentally tug some wires some more. He nods frantically instead.  
"Are you in pain?" I ask, worrying that I might be damaging the bot. He shakes his head no. "Is it ok for me to continue?" He nods. I sigh and continue feeling the circuits and steel. Every once and a while I'd tug on a wire or scrape my nails against his steel structure, each time his whirring noise would get louder and he started gripping the edge of the table. His chest started to get hotter the more the tugged and prodded, almost burning my fingers. I got an idea and blew cool air on his circuits. He gripped the table harder and closed his eyes, the whirring noise sending soft vibrations throughout his body. I blush darkly, what I was doing to him finally dawn on me.  
"I-I, uh, O-oh I d-din't mean to, uh, fuck, I, uh, I sh-should pr-probably, I mean, d-do you want me to continue?" I fumble over my words. He opens his eyes. They were glowing brightly.  
"P-please continue..." he mumbles, his voice sounds all hoarse and static-y. I blew on his circuits again, cooling off his wiring before tugging on them again. He shut his eyes, the whirring sounds getting louder, the table creaking from where he grips the table. I slowly move forward to his parts, tugging on his wires. I look up at him, his eyes closed, a constant whirring noise, the closest thing to pleasure a bot could show plastered across his face. I look back at his insides. I swallow my nerves and carefully lick a steel bone. It burned slightly, but I did it again. I guess the feeling of moisture on his steel structure pushed him over. He emitted a hoarse electronic moan sounding noise, sending jolts of electricity through his body. I backed away to avoid getting shocked. He then slumped over, almost falling on me. I helped him to sit on the old couch. He collapsed on couch, his fan whirring in overtime to help cool off his circuits. I go over to where is chest plate and shirts are. I pick them up and carry them over to the robo-bunny.  
"Would you like help putting your parts back together?" I ask, holding his chest plate. He nodded. I attached the plate and helped slide his shirt back on. He buttoned it up and I handed him his vest. He put his vest on a relaxed into the couch. I sit down next to him, my face still flushed from the intimacy that whole affair. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to face him. He hugs me. I hug back.  
"You are a nice person." He mumbles, voice still static-y.  
"Thank you." I smile.


End file.
